


Crown of Thorns Legacy Documents

by CrownOfThornsPodrama



Series: Crown of Thorns - Behind the Scenes and Bonus Content [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Meta - Fandom, None - Fandom, podfic - Fandom
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Guides, Meta, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownOfThornsPodrama/pseuds/CrownOfThornsPodrama
Summary: A cornucopia of useful documents developed by the Crown of Thorns Podrama team to make a huge-scale project like this possible. We hope it will be useful for future projects like ours!
Series: Crown of Thorns - Behind the Scenes and Bonus Content [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767253
Kudos: 3
Collections: A Guide To Audio Fanworks





	Crown of Thorns Legacy Documents

Hello everyone! Now that the Crown of Thorns Pod’rama is completed, we want to help enable future projects by sharing some of the resources we developed and used through the lifetime of the project. Depending on how big your project is, you might develop these organically on your own, but we hope we can help you have an idea of what has helped us, and what you might want to eventually aim for.

All of these documents are accessible on our Google Drive: 

[ **Crown of Thorns Legacy Documents (Folder)** ](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1IxmjOJKXwCUS1kTCgal_YVLYfRj_U5Ru?usp=sharing)

[ CoT Pod'rama overview ](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1M-6YQDRJbqxOmfHITQlo_bIaxwKBUCUexPoiY47ary8/edit?usp=sharing)

This is the central overview sheet we used for all of the characters and voice actors, which characters appeared in which chapters, deadlines for each stage of the creation of the chapters, and our general timeline. We set this up at the very beginning, and stuck to it all through the project.

[ Guide for Discord ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1kEZ8gN-ch-jqBwsrZSLnW2Lw-SiEV4rgrtsSsDvqboY/edit?usp=sharing)

This is an overview of our Discord server and its roles, and how it was set up to enable communication in the team and across all the different things we did. This structure evolved as the team grew and more spaces were needed, but this might give you something to aim for as you grow your own team!

[ Guide for Editors ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cDaxIoQ9AaJtOLKuZzbInPTgsnsI1Zet/view?usp=sharing)

This is a guide that tells editors how to go about putting together the complete chapters from the individual submissions by the voice actors, and ensure consistency across the whole podrama.

[ Guide for Graphic Designers ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Aea43QGxsW524WGJsrCOham74j8bYyIM-BxeJ44QzYs/edit?usp=sharing)

This is a guide for anyone involved in graphic design, where the main resources were listed (fonts and where to find them, color palette, logo and main title image, etc.), as well as the organization of how and where to put the cover art images as they were turned in so the graphic designers could put together the final cover image.

[ Guide for Head Editor and Betas ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1o7dkfLMMKDBb_CAClZ1ha5LZwGWm1QZY7OEYha41uK4/edit?usp=sharing)

This summarises the role of the head editor and beta listener, and thus the quality assurance of the podrama.

[ Guide for Script Coding ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1F7j-gSlCaRQEhD3hXItjbmcg5JTSOnJD/view?usp=sharing)

This was used at the very beginning of the project, when we prepared the extensive script for the podrama, which was done by several people - and yet needed to be consistent. It details which parts of the text need to be coded and how, plus how to go about using a word template so that everyone had access to the various “styles” that coded each character. You can find a link to resources on how to create the styles to begin with.

[ Guide for Social Media ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AMhYNgo0gQnWrdxGXeZtJM5j-361tpGm8wwmeqd6Gas/edit?usp=sharing)

In this guide, we kept the details of what each type of post in each social media platform should contain, as well as instructions on how to add alt text for the images, for accessibility. Ironically, this isn’t very intuitive in some platforms! As for the text itself, we had a template, that you can see by checking any of our social media posts - they’re always the same except for the chapter-relevant information! In our case most of the posting was managed by a small team, but the guides were put together for reference, and in case someone needed to help out. If your team is bigger, this guide might have to be even more detailed!

[ Guide for Voice Actors ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rZ1doK0_PQkDWyIBQqira-t0tBUE_ulanbzzOqITPUE/edit?usp=sharing)

This was the key guide for recording that we asked every voice actor in the podrama to follow. It explains everything from the tech setup, through recording lines, to editing and submitting contributions.

[ Transcripts ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1hsEFPJaNyn8mMtpe8V1MAVqh-mNa8v39IdxFcEkuLMg/edit?usp=sharing)

This is an overview of the transcripts we added in all our social media posts for all our chapters, thus making them more accessible. If you’re unsure about how to actually add the alt text, see the Social Media Guide.

  
  


This has been all from us! We hope this helps you and encourages the birth of new projects like ours.

Love,

~The CoT Pod’rama Team


End file.
